I loved you
by loulouloute34
Summary: Tu sais, un jour, je t'ai aimé. James a insulté Lily,Lily l'a quitté.Elle part en Afrique.James est désespéré, mais Sirius,en lui hurlant dessus,parvient à le convaincre de partir la chercher.Mais arrivés à l'aéroport,Lily n'est pas très conciliante...


**Je t'ai aimé**

_Tu sais, un jour, je t'ai aimé._

_Puis tu as changé, sans raison._

_J'avais l'impression que tu m'exhibais, que tu étais fier de m'avoir conquise._

_Puis tu m'as trompée._

_Tu es devenu populaire, je ne l'ai pas supporté._

_Tu es devenu arrogant, je ne l'ai pas supporté._

_Tu es devenu ingrat, je ne l'ai pas supporté._

_Tu avais raison, c'est de ma faute si tes parents sont morts._

_Tu m'as parlé durement, m'annonçant que tu avais fait une énorme bêtise en sortant avec moi._

_J'ai pleuré, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai ajouté que je te quittais._

_Tu as eu l'air surpris, puis tu as paru triste._

_Tu m'as suppliée, c'est à mon tour de le faire maintenant._

_Même si l'enjeu est différent._

_Je t'en supplie James, arrête de hurler mon nom._

_Arrête de murmurer mon nom._

_Arrête de dessiner mon nom._

_Arrête d'écrire mon nom._

_Contente toi d'oublier._

_Je ne suis plus ta « Petite Lilounette »._

_Je ne suis plus ta « Tigresse préférée »._

_Je ne veux pas que tu cherches à me retrouver après tout ce que tu m'as fait._

_Tellement de filles sont à tes pieds, tu n'as pas besoin de moi._

_Une vie sans moi est possible._

_Nos chemins se séparent ici._

_Je pars demain, à la première heure, pour une mission humanitaire en Afrique._

_J'ai toujours voulu devenir médecin, je serai Médicomage._

_Un jour, peut-être, nos routes se recroiseront._

_Alors, ne cherche pas à me parler._

_Fais juste semblant de m'ignorer._

_Ce sera bien plus simple pour moi. Pour nous._

_Si tu ne me cherches pas, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi._

_Si tu me cherches, je te ferai fuir._

_J'avais envisagé mourir pour ne plus avoir conscience du mal que je t'ai fait, mais on ne change pas le passé._

_Alors adieu, James.  
_

_Je t'ai aimé,  
_

_Lily._

James, les yeux larmoyants, reposa la lettre et s'effondra dans un des nombreux canapés de la salle commune. Quelques instants plus tard, son ami Sirius entra. Il devina tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se précipita sur le parchemin et le parcourut.

- Putain James, tu vas te bouger oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore assis là ?

James parut se réveiller, et soupira :

- Et que veux tu que je fasse ? Elle part demain, enfin – il jeta un regard à sa montre – ce matin.

- La rattraper, idiot ! Fais tes affaires, je me débrouille pour le reste. Tu auras juste à faire la partie romantique. Je vais chercher Remus et Peter.

- Laisse tomber Sirius, elle ne reviendra pas. Avec ce que je lui ai dit, elle risque de me jeter un sort dès que je l'approche.

- Et alors ? Tu l'aimes, oui ou merde ? C'est mon amie, James, et si elle m'avait envoyé une lettre pareille, je serais allé la chercher. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais prêt à te battre pour elle ?

- Je t'ai déjà qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que je l'avais blessée ! Il n'y a qu'à lire la lettre pour comprendre !

Sirius chercha des arguments pour convaincre James, et finit par répéter :

- Tu l'aimes, oui ou merde ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle ! Bouge-toi un peu et retourne la chercher ! Peut-être qu'elle a écrit la lettre sur un coup de tête, c'est tout !

- Un coup de tête ! Un coup de tête ! Alors pour toi, elle avait besoin d'un coup de tête pour comprendre que je suis un gros salaud !

Impatient et agacé, Sirius finit par jeter :

- Tu seras vraiment un gros salaud si tu n'essayes pas d'aller la chercher. Elle n'attend que ça. Et surtout, dis merci à ton ami d'essayer de t'aider !

Se rendant compte qu'il avait blessé celui qu'il aimait comme un frère, James se leva et s'approcha de Sirius.

- Désolé mon pote, mais j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit partie…

- Et tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert de te lamenter ? À rien. Alors fais-moi plaisir, retourne la chercher.

James hésita un instant, puis étreignit son ami. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des garçons. Grâce à Sirius, il était résolu à retrouver Lily. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ou fait, il l'aimait. Il sécha ses larmes et sortit sa valise de sous son lit. Il fourra quelques affaires à l'intérieur, puis se ravisa. Pourquoi prenait-il sa valise ? Il attrapa alors son sac de cours, qu'il secoua pour en faire tomber ses livres. Du sac tomba une photo de Lily, souriante, deux jours avant leur disputer. Il se remémora cet instant avec amertume.

_- Je…Je suis désolée James…J'aimais beaucoup tes parents…Comment c'est arrivé ?_

_Fou de rage, James jeta la lettre par terre et hurla. Par chance, lui et Lily étaient seuls dans une salle de classe vide._

_- À ton avis, pauvre idiote ! __**Il**__ les a tués ! Et pourquoi, d'après toi ?_

_Intimidée et apeurée, Lily se terra contre le mur de la salle de classe._

_- Je…Je ne sais pas, James…_

_- C'est de ta faute ! J'ai fait une énorme bêtise en sortant avec toi ! Je suis sûr que tu ne m'aimes pas ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais aimé Tu es sotie avec moi seulement pour la popularité, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue ! Tu es une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu sais très bien que Voldemort ne les aime pas ! Il veut préserver les familles de Sang-Pur, et…_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Lily avait quitté la salle en pleurant. Perdu, il lui courut après. Effondrée, elle n'avait pas réussi à courir très loin, et il s'approcha doucement d'elle._

_- Lily ? Je suis désolé…Je t'aime, ma Lily !_

_Elle leva les yeux et, de sang froid, ajouta simplement qu'il était un salaud arrogant et profiteur, qu'elle était son souffre-douleur et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle le quittait Et sans plus d'explications, elle partit, désorientée par le soudain changement de comportement de James._

Les larmes étaient venues aux yeux du jeune homme à la remémoration du souvenir, et il poussa un cri de rage.

- James ?

Son ami Remus était sur le seuil, l'air compatissant. Il s'approcha de son ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Elle t'aime trop. Elle ne partira pas, affirma Remus.

- Tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ?

Gêné, le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Je l'ai traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute si mes parents étaient morts, et j'ai même dit que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise en sortant avec elle.

Remus se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard indéchiffrable à James, avant de craquer, et de dire durement :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je pensais qu'elle valait plus que ça à tes yeux !Et…

- Elle est tout pour moi, espèce d'idiot ! s'impatienta James. C'est ma vie, cette fille. JE L'AIME, tu comprends !

- Oh, je vois. C'est une très belle preuve d'amour que d'insulter les gens. C'est encore mieux quand on est obligé de se faire botter les fesses par ses amis pour aller la chercher. Ç'aurait été bien plus héroïque que tu te décides seul, tu sais.

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Je pensais qu'elle ne voudrait pas me revoir !

James se détourna et ramassa quelques affaires qu'il fourra dans son sac avec violence. Il retourna dans la Salle Commune déserte, chose assez normale vu l'heure avancée. Il était déjà quatre heures du matin, et si Lily partait à la première heure, comme elle l'avait mentionné dans sa lettre, James devrait courir pour la rattraper. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Lily prenait l'avion, et jeta un regard paniqué à Sirius.

- T'inquiète pas, Prongsie, j'ai tout prévu. Prêts ?

James, Peter et Remus acquiescèrent, bien que Remus soit profondément en colère contre James.

Seule dans le hall d'embarquement de l'aéroport, Lily lisait, sans arriver à se concentrer. Elle pensait à James, à cette décision si soudaine qu'elle avait prise. Bien entendu, cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'elle réfléchissait à cette proposition de partir en Afrique. Elle avait hésité longtemps, à cause de James. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça ! Avant…Alors qu'elle était là, dans cet aéroport de Londres, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Si elle était restée à Poudlard, James aurait réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Aurait encore réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Depuis peu, James n'était plus le même. Avant, il était un jeune homme plein de joie, rieur, et toujours prêt à aider les autres. Et puis il avait changé.

Lily secoua la tête. Elle quittait enfin James, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était de penser à lui. Elle entendit du bruit, et vit rentrer le groupe de bénévoles avec qui elle devait partir. Une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait bien se précipita vers elle.

- Lily ! Alors tu es venue ? Et James ?

- Je…Je l'ai quitté…, murmura La jeune fille en sanglotant.

Abasourdie, son amie s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Mais tu avais l'air de tellement l'aimer ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Se libérant d'un énorme poids qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle avait écrit la lettre, Lily raconta tout à Katie. La jeune fille l'avait toujours écoutée, et aidée lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était brune et grande, et avait un caractère très solidaire. Elle était aussi très généreuse, tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées. Ses traits paraissaient ceux d'une poupée, et son assurance celle de quelqu'un qui a tout vécu.

- À mon avis, tu as bien fait de le quitter. Tu m'as dit qu'il savait que tu partais ce matin ?

Lily acquiesça et, comme si c'était l'évidence même, Katie répondit :

- S'il t'aime, il viendra te chercher, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Mais j'ai…

- C'est lui qui t'a insultée, non ? Si l'un d'entre vous doit chercher à récupérer l'autre, ce n'est certainement pas toi.

Katie prit Lily dans ses bras, et la réconforta, avant qu'elles entendent des éclats de voix de l'autre côté du mur opaque qui les séparait de l'enregistrement des bagages. D'après ce qu'elles pouvaient comprendre, des hommes essayaient de passer sans avoir de billets.

Katie se précipita vers la porte, et aperçut un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes, qui devaient avoir à peu près l'âge de Lily.

- Sirius, laisse ce pauvre homme tranquille, disait l'un d'entre eux.

- Mais Rem', l'avion de Lily va décoller dans à peine un quart d'heure !

L'avion de Lily ? Se pourrait-il que … ? Ne voulant pas donner de faux espoirs à son amie, Katie garda ses soupçons pour elle et chercha à en entendre plus, quand un des garçons l'aperçut. C'était Peter.

- Hé toi ! Trouve Lily Evans, et dis-lui que…Que des gens l'attendent dehors. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Katie secoua la tête et s'approcha de son amie, qui l'interrogea du regard.

- Il y a quatre garçons qui veulent te voir dehors.

- Les Maraudeurs…murmura Lily d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, ne connaissant pas le surnom de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. Lily lui adressa un regard paniqué.

- Je…Je ne peux pas retourner voir James ! Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, tu crois qu'il m'aime ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir, ma Lily, mais si tu n'y vas pas tu risques de le regretter pendant des années. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux.

- Et s'il me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de décider à ta place, ma Lily ! Dis-lui le fond de ta pensée, le reste viendra tout seul.

- Katie, je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire à James…Je veux dire, je suis persuadée qu'il m'aime, mais après tout ce qu'il m'a fait…Et je ne veux pas non plus le rejeter…

D'une voix douce, son amie la réconforta :

- Allez Lily, va…Fais ce que tu crois être le mieux.

- Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît.

- Non. C'est quelque chose que tu dois accomplir seule. Vis ta vie, fais lui comprendre que tu l'aimes. Quel âge tu as, Lily ?

Étonnée par la question, Lily murmura :

- 17 ans. Mais…

- Tu as encore tout ton temps pour réaliser ton rêve, et partir en mission. Tu viendras une autre fois. Allez, vas-y.

Lily prit une immense goulée d'air, et franchit le passage, adressant un signe de tête à l'employé de l'aéroport. James était seul. Il s'approcha d'elle, tout aussi gêné, et lui frôla la joue. Elle s'écarta. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il parla, d'une voix douce et chargée d'émotion.

« Je suis désolé Lily. Je sais que ça ne te suffira pas que je m'excuse, mais c'est important pour moi que tu le saches. Je ne voulais pas te dire tant de choses horribles, et quand Remus m'a hurlé dessus, je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais fait beaucoup de mal.

Tu…Dans ta lettre, tu dis que j'ai changé, sans raison. Il y a une raison. J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Mes parents s'étaient mis en tête de me marier, de gré ou de force. Ils m'ont présenté une jeune fille, Britney. Ils la trouvaient parfaite. Pour moi, elle était totalement fade, et en plus une idiote. J'ai refusé, mais mes parents ne m'avaient pas vraiment demandé mon avis. Tout était prévu, jusqu'à la robe que porterait cette fille. Mais mes parents sont morts. J'ai espéré que le mariage soit annulé, mais mes grands-parents ont pris le relais et tout réorganisé.

Pendant tout ce temps-là, moi je pensais à toi. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse sans moi. Alors j'ai décidé de te dégoûter. Ça a marché, mais ce matin je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te quitter. J'ai appelé mes grands parents vers 5 heures du matin, et je leur ai juste dit que je ne voulais pas me marier. Ils l'ont très mal pris, mais je m'en moque. Lily… »

- Alors comme ça, s'énerva la jeune fille, tu n'as pas voulu me le dire en face ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Potter ! Un lâche stupide et sans cœur ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire aimer ! Tu m'as abandonnée lâchement ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud !

Elle se détourna de lui et retourna dans la salle d'embarquement pour s'asseoir sur une chaise, beaucoup plus mal qu'avant d'avoir parlé à James.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, s'était senti très mal quand Lily l'avait appelé Potter, et encore plus quand elle l'avait traité de salaud. C'était le mot même qu'il avait utilisé, et il venait d'avoir la preuve que son auto jugement était bon. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement ! Sourd aux protestations du gardien, il franchit la barrière et se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers Lily.

- Je ne suis pas indifférent à tout ce que tu m'as dit, mais j'estime pouvoir changer. J'ai changé une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Lily, je serais capable de mourir pour toi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime, Lily ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, plus que je n'aimerai jamais personne ! Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe quoi, et je veux bien me transformer en ce que tu voudras, du moment que tu restes avec moi, ça ne change rien. Je t'aime Lily !

- Tu m'aimes ! Je te plains alors, James. Si tu es vraiment capable de faire autant de mal aux gens que tu aimes, tu as vraiment un problème !

Fatiguée et triste, elle tenta de lui donner une baffe, mais son bras retomba mollement contre son corps. Elle réfléchit un instant puis se demanda pourquoi elle lui opposait autant de résistance. Elle l'aimait, non ? Il lui suffisait de prendre James dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était pardonné…Mais pourquoi trouvait-elle cela si difficile ? Quand elle vit James s'avancer vers elle, elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle l'aimait plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre, et ce dont elle avait le plus envie à ce moment-là était de s'excuser et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Ce qu'elle fit.

James la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Ses trois amis revinrent et les félicitèrent chaleureusement. Mais quand Lily se retourna pour dire adieu à Katie, celle-ci avait disparu. Elle n'était pas dans la salle d'embarquement, alors que le groupe de bénévoles n'avait pas embarqué…

Les anges gardiens ne restent jamais longtemps…

La suite, vous la devinez. Lily s'est empressée d'annuler son billet d'avion, elle est partie avec James, redevenu le James qu'elle aimait. Ils se sont mariés, Ils ont eu Harry, et puis ils sont morts.

Et Katie ? Il se peut qu'en ce moment même, elle veille sur quelqu'un d'autre, sous un autre nom, une autre forme… Qui sait, c'est peut-être sur vous qu'elle a les yeux posés pendant que vous lisez ces quelques phrases…

Merci à tous de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et s'il vous plait donnez-moi votre avis. Sinon, pour la petite histoire, cette idée m'est venue alors que j'étais gardienne en handball, et que je m'ennuyais à mourir. Et qu'est-ce que je fais quand je m'ennuie à mourir ? J'invente ! Merci à ma **ayumihashimoto** que j'adore, sans qui l'histoire serait beaucoup moins bien, car elle est là pour me critiquer, et me donner des idées ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et surtout me laissent des commentaires ! Pour vous encourager à le faire, le premier à me reviewer aura droit à…Un OS offert sur deux personnages de son choix ( sauf slash homosexuels et ratings M ) à préciser dans votre review ! Ça vous encouragera à laisser des commentaires, bande de feignants ! 

Louise.


End file.
